The Black Mamba
by justasmolmuffin
Summary: Harry Potter is unwanted and ignored. His brother, Harvey Potter, is the boy who lived. One day he decides he just can't take it anymore. So he runs away. Phil Coulson finds him and takes him in. He goes to Hogwarts only because he is forced to for a mission. He didn't expect to fall in love. HP/VK PC/NF. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

The Black Mamba

 **Summary:**

Harry Potter is unwanted and ignored. His brother, Harvey Potter, is the boy who lived. One day he decides he just can't take it anymore. So he runs away. Phil Coulson finds him and takes him in. He goes to Hogwarts only because he is forced to for a mission. He only wanted to finish his mission and get on the first flight back to America. He didn't expect to make friends and fall in love.

 **Fandom:**

Harry Potter/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

 **Relationships:**

Harry/Viktor, Phil/Nick, Hermione/Ron, Draco/Pansy

 **Notes:**

Harry has Photographic memory so he remembers every he has done in his life. Including the day when Voldemort attacked. Harry knows a lot about the Wizarding World because he practically lives in the Potter Library and he had to grow up very quickly due to the neglect and abuse from the other Potters.

A/N:

I update every Saturday _**or**_ Sunday.

 **Key -**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

'Writing'

Prologue

 **October 31st - Godric's Hollow**

 **3rd POV**

"Thank you so much, Peter" Lily said as she and James were heading out for a well-deserved rest.

"No problem Lily, you need some rest. You've barely been sleeping these days and you know you can always count on me to help. Now you go enjoy your dinner," Peter replied.

"Remember Harvey needs a lot of attention, the milk is on the counter, Harry needs his favourite book, don't forget to read them both a bedtime story, Harvey needs his toys an"

"Yes, got it, Lily, just enjoy your night."

'Bu"

"Come on Lily or we'll be late for our dinner reservation," James interrupted.

Lily huffed. "Fine."

After Lily and James Potter left Wormtail immediately pressed the dark mark on his arm. Voldemort flashed in. "Ah, Wormtail, my faithful servant. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here for being late." Wormtail stuttered. "P-Please master I t-tried but the girl kept on r-rambling about her the twins a-and it took both me and Ja"

"ENOUGH! CRUCIO!" Voldemort interrupted.

"AIIIIIHHHA" Wormtail screamed and twitched on the ground.

Voldemort sighed. "Stupid, brainless idiot." He mumbled under his breath.

"S- Sorry master." Wormtail stammered.

"JUST TAKE ME TO THE TWINS!" Voldemort roared.

"Y-Y-es m-master."

Wormtail scurried off to Harry and Harvey Potter bedrooms, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord close behind. once they finally got there Voldemort blasted the door off

.

"W-Was that really necessary m-master?" Wormtail got out before realising what he said.

"DON'T QUESTION ME YOU LOWLY SCUM!" He bellowed in rage.

"Y-Yes master, so-rry master."

"NOW LEAVE ME!"

Wormtail scurried off without any more encouragement. Where he went, no one knows. No one really cared either. He disappeared and never came back.

"Now, which one of you is the prophesied one?"

The one with the ordinary hazel eyes and dull brown hair who was balling his eyes out and crying so loudly that the Dark Lord had to shut him up with a silencing spell, he looked at the cot and it belonged to a little boy named Harvey. Or, the one staring intently at him with his stunning emerald green eyes, almost like the little boy was staring into his soul, wearing a mop of striking black hair and a curious expression on his face. His cot said, Harry.

He decided to kill them both. _Call it insurance. Though I am sorry to have to Harry. I could've raised you to be a proper wizard._

Then the strangest thing happened. A golden glow wrapped around the twins protecting them and rebounding the curse instantly killing The Dark Lord. Bt not before setting the room alight. Leaving little Harry only with a cursed scar on his forehead. The room started collapsing soon after and one of the burning pieces of wood hit Harvey on the cheek, in the shape of a V.

Soon after the room started collapsing the Potter couple returned by portkey, expecting the twins to be safe and sound. What they had not expected, was their house on fire and Harvey crying so loud that it could be heard over they cracking of the flames.

"Lily! Call Minerva and Albus, I'll get the twins!" James shouted over the flames.

Lily sent her Patronus as a sign that Voldemort had attacked. She immediately rushed to see her babies after. A few minutes later, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were rushing to the house, followed by Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore went and checked on the boys. He was very relieved when he saw both of the boys were alive, even if Harvey was crying so loudly he could have sworn his eardrums burst. He took look at both boys and when he saw Harvey's cheek he immediately knew who the defeater of the Dark Lord and saviour of the wizarding world was.

"I announce Harvey Fleamont Potter the saviour of the wizarding world and defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the age of one!" Dumbledore announced.

What Dumbledore didn't know was that he just changed to course of the future.

Not entirely for the better.


	2. Chapter 1

The Black Mamba

 **Chapter 2**

 **Summary:**

Harry Potter is unwanted and ignored. His brother, Harvey Potter, is the boy who lived. One day he decides he just can't take it anymore. So he runs away. Phil Coulson finds him and takes him in. He goes to Hogwarts only because he is forced to for a mission. He only wanted to finish his mission and get on the first flight back. He didn't expect to make friends and fall in love.

 **Fandom:**

Harry Potter/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

 **Relationships:**

Harry/Viktor, Phil/Nick, Hermione/Ron, Draco/Pansy

 **Notes:**

Harry has Photographic memory so he remembers every he has done in his life. Including the day when Voldemort attacked.

 **Notes 2:**

Harry knows a lot about the Wizarding World because he practically lives in the Potter Library and he had to grow up very quickly due to the neglect and abuse from the other Potters.

 **Note 3:**

Neville is going to be okayish confident in this.

A/N:

I update every Saturday _**or**_ Sunday.

 **Key -**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

'Air Quotes'

Potter Mansion

5 years later

3rd POV

"Brat come here!" James Potter shouted across the mansion.

"Coming," little Harry replied.

Harry slowly walked to the dining hall. He knew something bad was going to happen to him as his so-called father called him down to the dining table. Harry is rarely allowed at the dining hall and the times when he is, his 'father' was going to punish him for something he didn't do.

"Yes, James?"

"Why are you wearing those robes!" He shrieked when he saw what Harry was wearing.

Harry looked at him with an incredulous look. "Because their mine."

"Well boy." James spat. "It's Harvey's birthday today and we're having special guests coming over so you're going to greet the guest when they come in and you better not mess up."

"Fine bye."

"BRAT I HAVEN'T FINISHED!" He roared.

Harry sighed. "Yes, what else?"

"You will give those robes back to Harvey because you stole then like to little thieving snitch you are."

"But their mine! Uncle Remus gave them to me for my third birthday!"

"LIAR!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Call me what you want but I'm keeping **my** robes."

By that time James was fuming and turning red in the face but reluctantly agreed, seeing as the boy had to wear some proper attire when greeting the guests.

 **The - Black - Mamba The - Black - Mamba The - Black - Mamba**

Harry's POV

I sighed. "Well, the guests aren't arriving yet so I take this time to reflect on my oh, so wonderful life."

 _Does no one care for me? Wait, what type of question is that? Of course, no one cares for me. My own 'father' made me their personal doorman. My 'mother' doesn't even look at me, she only cares for Harvey. Everyone left me. Even Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius stopped caring for soon after I turned three. Well, of course, they don't care for me, they only care for Harvey, of course, he's the 'boy who lived'. Seriously the old goat didn't even check for proof when he announced the saviour of the wizarding world. If he's the 'greatest wizard to have lived after Merlin' then I fear for our worlds safety. Oh great. People are coming already._

 **The - Black - Mamba The - Black - Mamba The - Black - Mamba**

Harry's POV

After everyone came, I sat at one of the corners of the room staring at Harvey Potter wondering how everyone had forgotten me. No one spared me a glance, much less came over and said hello. Except for this one boy who came with his grandmother.

"Uh, hey, um, I'm Neville." The boy who just introduced himself as Neville nervously took out his hand and extended it to me to help me get up.

Me, the socially awkward, too mature for his own good kid, who was sitting in a corner was dumbfounded that someone would want to talk to me. So, of course, I had to do the dumb thing and stumble over my words.

"I … uh…..um...i….uh…..hi?"

"Hi."

"Why do you want to talk to me? Why not Harvey Potter, the boy who lived?" _Wow, blunt, Harry, blunt._

"Oh, everyone's crowding around him and I don't like crowds."

"Okay, but why me. No one very notices me. It's been like this for 5 years."

"Because you looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"Thanks," I said with the first genuine grin in a long time.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh sorry, Harry Potter"

"Blimey! Are you related to Harvey Potter?"

" Yeah. He's my twin brother. Unfortunately." Mumbling the last bit under my breath, but Neville still caught it.

"Unfortunately?"

"Uh hu. He's a brat, so spoilt, seeking attention 24/7 and so **annoying."**

"But your his twin. Aren't you spoilt as well? Being the brother of the boy who lived after all."

"Ha, I wish. My parents don't care for me at all, my 'mother' doesn't even acknowledge me when I'm standing right in front of her. My father usually ignores me as well, but if there's something wrong then James would always blame it on me, even if I didn't do it. I was raised by house elves, while Harvey gets special tutoring form Dumbledore and learns quidditch from James, I'm not allowed out of the mansion. In fact, I'm surprised they haven't disowned me yet and given the inheritance to Harvey."

"Oh, I never knew." Neville looked at me with pity in his eyes.

I just waved him off. "Don't feel sorry for me and don't feel surprised you didn't know. No one ever did."

"Well, um…. do you want to be my friend?"

"Me?" I stared at him in shock.

"Um, did I do something wrong or…"

I finally got out my shock. "Oh, of course not. I'm just surprised someone wanted to be **my** friend. And yes, I do want to be your friend."

Neville breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good. I've...uh….. never had a friend. He said the last part quietly.

"It's ok, I've never had a friend before either."

We kept on chatting for the rest of the night until Neville had to go.

"Bye! See you soon Neville," I shouted after him.

 **The - Black - Mamba The - Black - Mamba The - Black - Mamba**

True to Harry's word he did see Neville a lot more after the encounter at Harvey's birthday party. They were great friends. Right up until the day Harry left.


End file.
